Forum:What's Your Favorite...
Sport to do in the new DLC. I know this is very familiar with another forum but I figure I'd try to revive it. I personally love drifter hunting. I have a Torgue Double Anarchy that rips through them like nothing. Honestly, I'm not much on the loot that they drop (it's usually pretty bad, but theres A LOT OF IT). I just get at least $200,000 per drifter, thats just the minimum. What are your hobbies? IbanezRokr 02:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, craw farming aduhhhhhh, but I guess I like testing out different loadouts and running through roadblocks. When I started up the new DLC I could only survive with elemental weapons, but now that I have found some real nice guns (I prefer non elemental guns) I get to test out different load outs and playstyles. Sorry if that aint the response you were looking for. Also, I'm running thru knoxx on playthrough one to see if I can get the completionist achievement, thanks to being misinformed I cant beat the armory missions on PT2, dammit, and I re-specced my skills to max out bloodwing. oh yea, I play hunter, and I use a ranger mod so bloodwing attacks 9 enemies per throw. I dont even have to shoot because that bird rapes (I mean, I'm level 61 playing against level 35 opponents) and the skag riders are the best. Bloodwing just circles between the skag and the rider so quick it'll make you dizzy. It's awesome. Hellz Lips 02:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :"I dont even have to shoot because that bird rapes ''" - then that's why you are having so much trouble with the Armory. You've let Bloodwing do all your fighting and you haven't developed YOUR skills. Honestly, a Lvl61 vs Lvl35? You should be able to Melee them without much trouble. Make sure you have a good hard hitting MG, SMG, and Defiler as well as a good shield, preferrably Panacea. Go slow, take you time, and work one enemy at a time. Use BW only when you really need him. -- MeMadeIt 02:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I like to concentrate on Crit Hits and using as few hits as possible to kill. That and using different weapons while making farming runs - okay, used MG, SMG, Shotgun, now just Repeaters. -- MeMadeIt 02:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm no stranger to Drifter hunting, it's quite fun. However, despite it being far easier (and Drifters aren't difficult to start with), I enjoy Lancer hunting as well. Find a bunch of Lancers, kill them on foot, wait for more. Not very good loot, but I find it to be better than Drifters (I've found a couple oranges off Lancers, none off Drifters). Odd, considering that Lancers can easily be killed in a couple shots with a good corrosive weapon (or a single shot, if you have enough power). -- 02:55, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, I did alter my Soldier build after I finished the DLC. I started only using a Hellfire SMG because i wasn't used to it. Now I mostly use a Glorious Havoc by Atlas (or Ajax Spear), Double Anarchy, or some form of corrosive revolver or non-elemental shotgun. I'll throw in an Eridian for a challange. My original Soldier build was based around my scorpio turret (maxed out on Aid Station, refire, barrage, impact, the one that takes time off of cooldown when i shoot and the guided missiles. Now I have metal storm maxed out, and stat maxed out. It makes it better because even the slowest guns can be made to shoot faster. Even a Jakobs revolver with it can be useable in a more fast paced situation. Or I could put on a commando mod (i'm usually a support gunner) My Jakobs Shotguns can basically be machine guns. Quite Amusing. And Good suggestion Claptrap, I'll try it out. IbanezRokr 03:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I like going after the new DLC bosses. 'Extertionist''' Completing themed characters, going entire play1 vanilla, then do plot rush in play2 to get play2.5 (and occasional jakobs cove for some additional levels if required, tho i keep my enemys 2-3 levels ahead of me) And as soon as i reach level 49 or play2.5 i go to do the entire dlc3 and when i reach 61, am going to complete everything else just for the sake of having everything finished, so far only finished my mercenary and my rifleman, unfortunate, the merc got corrupted as i tried to play online with random folks and i got kicked cuz they assumed no one could legitimately have a best possible hellfire, tsunami, pestilent stinger and a torgue anarchy with 660 mod-.-, crashed upon kick and sicne then gone, 2 good months playing almost any free minute Demonique 03:43, April 15, 2010 (UTC) @Memadelt, you misunderstood me. Im just saying I redid my skill points to go through PT1 as quick as possible for my completionist achievement. When I play on PT2 (which I have beaten everything but my broken armory missions) I have my sniper and gunslinger trees maxxed out. And I have a 2090 cap Panacea (I love it). But good looking out, I hope players arent going thru the game with just BW, its so much more fun to explode someones head with a sweet headshot. Hellz Lips 03:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I've heard somewhere that if your armory is broken, you need to play (with you hosting) with a another player that hasn't beaten it, and then ask him/her to complete the quest. Don't know is it true, though. :No, the other player has to host. If you host, then both of you are going to be stuck, because all quest progress follows the host. --Nagamarky 10:15, April 15, 2010 (UTC)